November 9, 2010
Log Title: November 9, 2010 Characters: Artemis, Dr. Lazarus, Interrogator, Kamakura, Over Kill, Serpentra, Vector Six Location: Kuwait City, Kuwait irc.dal.net Miami, USA Date: November 9, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator pays Kamakura a visit Category:2010 Category:Logs Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Interrogator is sitting at the Command table. "Finished with today's paperwork." He leans back, thinking... Interrogator says, "Who is active tonight?" Hello? Greetings esdhun m Sorry, Khan wanted to type Over Kill says, "I am. The Doctor should be available" Khan? My cat Morning, Internet. Good evening Over Kill is with the rest of the ordinance, taking stock of his weapons and checking on the internet. Typical BAT work. Evening already? Hmm. where I am, it is. Different side of the world, methinks. Indeed. Tis a small but strange world. Indeed. But a large galaxy from what I unerstand. Indeed. A great large galaxy beyond this pale blue dot floating in a sea of nothingness like a bacteria swarms with its' fellows, where if you zoom in enough they are separated by distances equal as to between the Planets, the Stars and the people upon it. Its.. hold on a second. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_J5rBxeTIk what is that? Click on it :> Is it loud or obscene? no :> Sorry, waiting for it to load How interesting. I prefer the Monty Python version. Heeh. I just discovered Monty Python the other day. @QueenOfSpades? No, I found it on my own. Are you out there? Who? They are quite amusing in their unique way I havent seen her in a bit. She will be here. Hopefully soon. Yes. I need to talk to her soon. Yes, she seems near omnipresent. Hmm. the radio said there's a decepticon raid in texas. How curious. I hope nobody gets hurt. What would they be doing in Texas? Raiding, apparently Ah. Oil? Probably. Either that or they are Oakland fans. But probably Oil. Its like liquid opium to them I suppose It will be on CNN later, I am sure. Indeed. I dont watch that though. Interrogator is waiting in the Shining Spear Cafe in Kuwait City, Kuwait. He is wearing a deeply hooded brown robe. Serpentra slips into the cafe wearing a dark overcoat over a long black dress. Other than her arresting beauty, she has nothing to distinguish her from any of the other foreigners in the cafe. Interrogator motions Serpentra over to his quiet table in the corner. Over Kill is sitting with the rest of the ordinance, checking his weapons supply and playing on the internet as normal. He seems oddly relaxed for once. Maybe he shot something today. Serpentra quietly joined Interrogator at the table. Interrogator whispers to Serpentra, "How have you been?" Alley-Viper 910 says, "Over Kill? Are you there?" Over Kill says, "Um ..yes?" Oh no.. What's wrong? Alley-Viper 910 says, "Remember when we spent the night together?" Um.. being looked for by girls (eyeshifts) Over Kill says, "...." Oh, your sisers? Over Kill says, "I think half of the viper barracks remembers that. Is this something that needs to be on broadband?" Baroness says, "*clears her throat* I am not sure this is the appropriate place for this conversation. The Cobra Comm System is not a 1-900 Line..." Over Kill says, "YES ITS INAPPROPRIATE! Radio!" Alley-Viper 910 says, "Yes, Ma'am." Serpentra mutters to you, "I am well. Yourself?" Serpentra looks Interrogator. Interrogator cocks his head, "Busy. But I have good news." Serpentra cocks an elegant eyebrown. "Oh?" Alley-Viper 910 has joined this channel. Neonode? .... Who is that? Over Kill tilts his head at something on the networks. He doesn't seem to notice the people around him for a moment. He smashes his fist into a wall, angrily. Its a long story.. I dont think you want to go into um.. my love life. Interrogator nods, "Yes, if everything works out, you may be able to come out of hiding." Ah, okay. i missed my last period. I'm in medical right now... Wait. AV? Oh, ****. ... oh my. That can mean one of two things Well, three things Tell me. What? Pregnancy, Menopause, or Cancer. Oh god, I gave her cancer. I'm too young for the last two... Um... so it can only be.. um.. Cancer affects people of all races, ages and creeds. were you um. with other guys? get a checkup asap! Oh great the net knows now. I think Im going to go hide. I do hear that sometimes women can lose their period if they are incredibly super physically active, if they're sick... No, I was busy with work! You were the only one since my last period! You've been busy right? Physically? Well, congratulations. May I offer some cigars? Over Kill says, "Permission to.. go someplace else. Anywhere." Wait. Im a guy. I don't have to worry about it. Thats a female problem! Oh whew. I thought for a minute that was something I had to be concerned about. Well, if the child is yours, you are fifty percent responsible for it's raising in most traditional households Interrogator focuses on Serpentra and whispers, "Possibly rule your own country." But I didnt know you were capable of fathering children Between the extra training, and then having to run from, hide from, and fight the others. I guess. But I've ALWAYS been real regular...I'm waiting for the results Serpentra mutters to you, "What's in it for you? My good graces?" Serpentra flips her hair sensually and looks all the world like perhaps she's discussing lunch plans or something equally innocuous. Interrogator shakes his head and whispers back, "No. I failed Serpentor. I am not going to fail you also." Serpentra smiles slightly. Interrogator says, "Where would you go?" Over Kill stammers a bit. "C.. Come? Where are we going, sir?" he sounds like hes having another one of his..moments. Over Kill says, "I don't know. Anywhere." Baroness says, "Over Kill, for now, I think it best you stay close to Interrogator...." I dont know if I am or not. Maybe not. This is confusing. I need to go. Take care. Over Kill says, "Y..yes, ma'am." Well I can't move anywhere. Orders. I'm considering just shutting down. Serpentra is a long dress and overcoat, talking with Interrogator. Over Kill says, "Permission to go offline?" Artemis says, "Why would you want to do that?" Over Kill is over with the rest of the ordinance, acting very very..nervous about something. Hes recently punched a wall, and is pacing. He's very much on the edge. Crimson Viper Squad 2089 has left this channel. Over Kill says, "Um. Private matter. My radio is open." They said they would have the results in 5 minutes, but that was before the sucking chest wound came in... I hope you're allright. Artemis is sitting on base, stripped down out of her normal on duty jumpsuit, to a tank top and a pair of shorts. She is working out with some weights. Thankfully, no one that is Muslim is actually on base, or they might be trying to kill her. Her cybernetic limbs are easily seen, thanks to the reflection of the *early* morning Sun. Let me know if theres any changes. I can't shut down anyways. Half organic. Unless I drugged up the other half, I'd still be half aert. That won't help. I just might be having your baby. That other guy... This is my fault entirely. I am never drinking again. Wait just a second... Neonode, your escapade may have gotten someone pregnant? You may have pulled a Trooper off the battle lines???? To be fair it was half her fault... I know I know I'm sorry!! It won't happen again! disconnecting. Disconnecting! The Coil is displeased. Why do they always blame the males? I know I know. I will take whatever punishment it deems necessary. Radio is open. I ..can't think. Have to shut off networks. Oh, The Coil blames them both. You can't leave me! The Coil? has joined this channel. I ... I dont know. The coil is displeased, woman. The coil is displeased. My radio is open! Oh well so long as blame is equal... What did you do this time, Neonode? Serpentra says, "Your enduring loyalty is a rare but appreciated quality. How can I help?" Im tired of being everyone's tool against the coil! I'm.. logging off. radio if people need me! Over Kill says, "Coil, forgive me. My radio is open!" Over Kill says, "" Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill crawls into an ammo crate, as if trying to hide from something. He shakes visibly. Interrogator thinks, "Try to get your troops ready to help the K.G.B take over either Russia or someplace more tropical. That is all I can say for now." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Dude? What about me? Artemis sends a radio transmission. the Coil is displeased with you as well. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Why? Artemis sends a radio transmission. Hello V4. I'm assuming you all work with each other? Why do you think the Coil might be displeased with losing a Trooper for 9 months? So the Coil does not have pregnancy leave for their soldiers? I don't know. I've never heard of the Coil before. In my defense, accidents happen? They do, although precautions should have been used. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, "" Over Kill says, "I want to make.. an official appology for incapacitating a trooper." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Baroness says, "Hold on, Over Kill.... What?" Over Kill sends a radio transmission. I was on top! Girls don't get pregnant when they're on top! Serpentra frowns. "You recall I have only a small number of specialized agents, correct? I trust you have something more surgical in mind than brute force?" that's false. The only real protection is abstinence or being snipped. The next best thing is a rubber. are you a total innocent???? That's what some of my past boyfriends have told me...Why would they lie? Over Kill says, "Yes. I um. apparantly. Do you want a full report on the situation?" Artemis sends a radio transmission. Because they wanted to get laid? let's see... Because they are MEN, and want sex? What Freddie said there. Okay..this can be..salvaged..this can be salvaged... We are not dating. Does anyone want to hear the whole story? What happened? Baroness says, "I.... I don't think so." Over Kill says, "Right. Okay. Can we pretend it never happened?" Men are pigs... and if they are Ninja's, they are evil pigs. Interrogator nods, "You would mostly be Intel and Command." Serpentra flips her hair again, looking Interrogator over critically She's the one who got me drunk and high when she should have been babysitting and Im the pig? Baroness says, "that depends... Is this Alley Viper pregnant?" Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Baroness says, "CONFRIMED, Pregnant?" Over Kill says, "I dont know. I can buy one of those kits. Alley Viper. Drink a lot of water. I'll send a MBAT in with a kit. Just pee on the stick. Like the commercials." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Serpentra says, "That we can do."" Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator says, "Oh, my. I can prescribe Valium if needed..." ... to be honest that does sound unfair to you. You're new to getting drunk and high. And why are soldiers like herself doing drugs anyways? to stop the pain. Over Kill says, "I dont think valium can tell if someone's pregnant." Baroness says, "I think there have been enough Drugs handed out." So she shared pescription medication with someone else? I did try the stick. It said positive, that's why I'm in med bay... It wasn't perscription.... Oh man stick says... ... so it was illegal drugs? What kind of organization is this? The Coil offers free terminations.... Okay heres the story as I remember it. I've seen the 'story' on the Internet. We don't need to hear it... Artemis sends a radio transmission. I was in seattle on an espionage mission. She was sent along to watch me. Since we were stuck together, we decided to have a few drinks and go to a rave. There was extacy. The day before, she helped me with a gender situation. I remember a party. Lots of lights. Next thing I remember, Im on my bunk and shes.. acting strange. now shes pregnant. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Artemis sends a radio transmission. ... Over Kill sends a radio transmission. ANd worse, the coil is displeased. Sounds like bad judgement on both your parts. No pun intended There isn't enough brain bleach in the universe to cover for that thought. For any of it, really. You're telling me!!! I'm assuming that the 'coil' has rules against personal relationships for its' troops? Interrogator nods and whispers, "I am sorry for dragging you out here, but I needed to tell you in person. Here is access to a server in Moscow. I will contact you there from now on. It is secure." The coil never told me there were rules against it. Of course not. Just getting pregnant without authorization. We offer free birth Control. I should have known better. Im a BAT general. I mean what would I do if my vector was carrying skystriker parts or something?! TV: ahh, I see. I should have used a diaphram or something. I dont know. I wasn't thinking clearly. I dont even remember doing it. Do you know who'se mad at me? Six. Well, machines can't get pregnant like humans, but I do think that the fact that you ddidnt know how humans functioned makes it partially her fault, as you are about as naive as a young boy about where babies are made You had Sex, and you DON"T REMEMBER?? there's drugs that do that, Freddie Where is the fun in that? That's correct. I woke up with a bad headache and was ill the next day. Usually its funner for the other person. I think they're called 'roofies'. Date rape drugs that tears it. Eliminator was right. The human parts are a problem. They must be removed immediately. Sucks being you, big guy. Serpentra memorizes the information without writing anything down. Oh. Does birth control come in that little cup of vitamins I get every morning? I would suggest getting it done by a surgon Neon. It oculd be painful No time. Its already causing problems! My dear, if you missed a period and are pregnant, I would say 'no' Neonode: Just dont stick it anywhere and it wont cause problems for now sometimes contraceptives fail. I have google. Im looking it up. You remove your organics, Neonode, and the Coil will be angry! What..should.. I do? there is nothing in the manual about.. I would say simply remain calm, for one thing Just... Keep it in your pants from now on, Neonode. yes. calm. in my pants. And only take medication pescribed by a doctor Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator nods, "If you need anything, let me know." YOUR doctor, to you, not to anyone else. Yes. Yes? No? Somebody? Hmmm, Me:)? Information: Unavailable. Taking over processes. i would also suggest not trusting this Me:) character anymore Oh. Does birth control come in that little cup of vitamins I get every morning? Repost No. If you missed a period, then no. You have to ask for it. Information unavailable to this unit. I am assuming TV and Freddie are superiors in this Coil organization? Me? Hell, I'm just another Cyborg. I work for the Coil. My rank is unimportant. Oh, hello then. And fair enough TV. :sings to the tune of "Sex with ducks" "Sex with bats. sex with bats. we do it in the rain.. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Interrogator says, "Does anyone need me for anything?" Over Kill says, "Negative." Serpentra smiles beautifically. "You do the same." Baroness says, "I don't belive so. Although, can you confirm the Queen's package as having been destroyed, as per my orders?" Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, "Information unavailable at this time." Interrogator says, "I believe Dr. Lazarus destroyed it." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, " Don't get me involved in this." Interrogator sighs, "I have to go, there is a crisis brewing..." Baroness says, "Lazarus... Has the package been destroyed?" I am curious but I like living after all. Serpentra smiles reassuringly, reaching out to touch Interrogator's hand. "Go." Warlord: You're wrong. Interrogator rises, grasping Serpentra's hand briefly, and departs. Hey I'm not the person having sex with BATs... then again neither are you, Stevie so...Me is more wrong then we both are together :> Oh hell... Frankie suffers from MPD? Yeah, theres three of us in my head. Me, Stevie, who hates being called stevie and Version 2. It's always been that way. Lovely. The insanity grows. Baroness says, "I await an answer." I mean how do you even DO that? What did she have to do, wear a terminatrix suit? :> Warlord. Shut up. Its quite comfortable when you know how to accept it and control it. Its like a raging river. Divert it to where you want it to go. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. This is too funny not to mention it. :> Over Kill says, " As far as I'm aware, its been dealt with. Its out of my hands now." Interrogator says, "She destroyed it. OOC I rolled afgaist and INT difficulty of 10 to lie and made it." Over Kill says, " I do not have the information anymore." Baroness says, "very well." Warlord.. um... Who is Warlord? There's a difference. When christain conservatives talk about gay marriage being the same as sex with animals its not the same as ...screwing BATs. :> Serpentra slips out of the cafe and disappears as quickly as she came. It sure is! :> I'm warlord. Nice to meet you. Ask Pat Robertson :> Well from the sound of it, this one is more like a cyborg with flesh parts. So its more like having sex with someone with an artificial limb. And a pleasure. I am called Red Weasel. I'm a cyborg. Warlord's a freak. Interrogator leaves out of a different door, and returns to base, looking for Over Kill. Neonode is a merging of Flesh and Machine, with an artifical brain. *I* am a Cyborg, with a Human brain, and only a few Mechanical parts..... Artemis is working out her legs, while 'air typing' with her cybernetic limbs I think I am the only full human in here, aside from perhaps TV and Me:) He's kinda like Darth Vader if Vader had a screwed up sex life. :> OOC - change that to say 'full organic' For any of it, really. I am Human. Wait. Vader does. Damn you lucas. :> says, "oops" Warlord. Just. Shut. up. says, "ignore that repeat of 'for any of it'. Bumped a key." <2of2> We are fully human, though we are only listening. I wish I wasn't human at all now. It has its downsides. Eliminator is right about everything. Of course he is. Hes ..been there. Since the begining. I'm fully human, the tinfoil tape comes off. I don't know.... I have a child, and she is the light of my life. I'm not having your baby! I guess sometimes a missed peroiod is a missed period, and did you know pregnancy tests are not good for 5 years? Do you really think even if she is pregnant.. do you really think I'd ever see the child? OH THANK THE COIL IT IS GRACIOUS AND MERCIFUL. Oh, it has good sides as well. I think I have a few children myself... and that depends on how things go for you Neonode, but I highly suggest reading some parenting books if she allows you near the child. Why did you think one would be good that long? Eventually, Me:), the Queen of the Coil will want to see you, and discuss this situation. Is.. the coil.. still angry with me... I have to run, before people find me again... *Disconnects* wait. are you being injured becasue of.. .. poor kid :( No. All is forgiven, Neo. You did not have control when it happened. The Coil blames me:). Will she be recycled? That is for the King Snake, and the Coil Queen to decide. If I may offer suggestions, perhaps clearer rules on copulation in your organization or forced temporary sterility? Over Kill is hiding in a large ammo box. At least the box isnt shaking anymore. He seems oddly quiet. Oh. I am sorry I cost a human troop their life. I admit these names intrigue me.... It wouldn't do any good, red. IF it is decided that she must die, it will be her own fault. Personally, I forsee a reassignment. You see I am different then the other troops. They know how to do things. I am just a BAT. I am a piece of ordinance like a gun or a tank. Riiiiight, Neo is special...... Well I meant a blanket policy overall. What would one do to have a visitation of the King Snake? Join the Coil, or get in the Coil's way. ah, a pity. He sounded like a fascinating gentleman. The kind one might write songs about. Too bad... Well, I am going off duty, enjoy your night *disconnects* Yes. The coil is... Its..everything. a pity. I wouldnt be of any use to the Coil really unless they like music has left this channel. other human troops...they... nevermind. I shouldnt think about this. head hurts already. Go rest. I think you need it. And I am going for a run... have a good day everyone. Goodnight. Take care. Artemis stops typing, and heads off across the desert, on a run. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. I really did want to meet him Artemis sends a radio transmission. has left this channel. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator says, "Over Kill, where are you?" @QueenOfSpades, are you there? If..you see her need to talk to her. hrm. tired. I will let her know. Oh hello Iam Interrogator goes to the ordinance pile and starts poking around. "Over Kill, I need to talk to you..." Hello. Do you know who the King Snake is? Over Kill peers out of the pile, shaking a bit. "yes, sir? did I .. handle that situation wrong sir?" his voice is staticy, as if something mechanical is failing. I've got a king snake right here. No, all this talk about the Coil, and Snakes is puzzling. It must be some kind of Cult... The Coil is everything. It is what I live for, was built for, was born for. I think they mean the Cobra organization The Coil is forgiving, and wise. The Coil is Cobra. Interrogator shakes his head, "All things considering, no. Do you need to talk?" Would Cobra really be that indiscrete, though? Over Kill pauses. "Is she.. going to die, sir?" he seems distracted. His right hand moves to his temples and he staggers a bit. The Coil is indiscrete. Is it? Hmm. Well we know where their home base is, we know what they do... being all secretive about it is kind of pointless online and ninety percent of the time if you mention anything about snakes and paramilitary, people will assume its Cobra. That... Taht's good at least. They are a legal country. Interrogator sighs, "No, I think Command will lecture her and reassign her. That is what I will suggest. What the other Vipers do to her is out of my control, unfortunately..." OOC - mischan I dont know why everyone things theres something wrong with them. Over Kill winces. "Do I have to take them out, sir?" Well, they have threatened and hurt many innocent people in the past in the name of trying to take over other countries. "No," Interrogator says flatly, "That will make the situation worse." Over Kill nods "I see. I do not know what my next orders are. Artemis said I should.. succeed in a mission. Tht would make the coil forget.." he coughs a bit hoarsely. With worry in his voice, Interrogator asks, "Do you need to see a Medical Doctor?" Over Kill shakes his head adamantly. "No I am fine. thank you sir. Just.. had a rough day thats all. Mechanical systems and organic don't agree all the time anyways. I think I had a short somewhere." Why does the King Snake not take visitors? Interrogator nods gently, "If you need anything...I need to find TV911 and ask her some questions..." Who is the King Snake? Apparently the head of Coil. How do you know he does not take visitors? Over Kill nods "Very well." he sits down and removes his helmet. "Everything's fine now. Calm now." he says. "I think this got out of control very quickly." when he removes his helmet, large red welts are seen near his temples. If something did short, it was internally. "I'm sorry you have to see this, sir." I was told I would have to join or I am against them I honestly have on desire to join. I'm not that useful overall. I keep to myself. Oh you should. Its wonderful. Been there. Not going back. I've already fought three wars. I dont feel like fighting another. Too old, to lacking in interest. Too lazy The Kingsnake sounds like a fascinating man to meet though Ah. So do I. I have a small private practice in Moscow and people I care about have me monitor the Internet when I am not seeing patients. That sounds like a strange definition of LAzy I was talking about your desire to join. Wait, you lost me, sorry did I mention I am easily confused nowadays? I wouldnt last on a battlefield. A shame, which Wars were you in? Desert Storm, and two I'm not allowed to talk about Ah. You should look into that confusion. It could be a symptom, especially if it has only manifested after your service... Oh, I have assistance for it. A few holistic methods and I went to see a specialist. I'm doing much better. i never was good at paying attention though. Always thinking a mile a minute, heh Interrogator nods and says sympatheticly, "It is all right, Over KIll, I have seen worse..." Which nation did you serve? Chronologically or in order of service length? I am not picky :) Over Kill murmurs. "I don't want to show weakness.." he sits down, holding his head again. "Something tingles." he admits. Service length: Israel, US, UK, Vatican and Greece. Not including a brief exchange program with Japan that didnt end well. Longest to shortest. You? K.G.B. Ahh. Yes, I know them. Respectable, fearsome. Not to be trifled with Im surprised theres any left. I 'retired' when they went Democratic. I had the years put in to do so...We are getting older by the second, but we are still here. Not a fan of democracy? It has its good and bad sides. like most form of governments, its only screwed up when humans get involved Never underestimate stupid people in large groups. Though I suppose that could be said of any Government...It's just that anyone can stir the pot in a Democracy... To be honest we should've never devloped Agriculture. My glass is lifted to you IAH, as one service member to another We would have inbred ourselfs to extinction by now if we hadn't It worked for several million years. It could work for another two million years. I am not much of a drinker, but same to you :) Fill your cup with tea, or coffee if it is your poison then! I will never drink again. I will, thank you. Myself, I simply left. I grew tired of it all. Being a new person every few years. So I just left. Interrogator pats Over Kill, "I have a few low dose Valium with me. I carry them in case I ever get shot down with Cobra Commander in the MAMBA..." They let you leave? The Brotherhood still keeps tabs on me... Kind of. Blaster has left this channel. Its not typical for some agents to lose all contact for a few years in their covers. Me, I just haven't shown up yet. not Atypical. AWOL? Something like that. I suspect by now they realize I am not their man anymore. Best of luck to you... Thank you. I imagine I will be found someday. On the other hand, they may have found me but have no need for me. who knows? I know how your scene ends. Either reprogramming, or death. Over Kill pauses "I don't think it'd be enough." he says. "my body detoxifies very quickly, so when I medicate, I take very high doses." he says. "I do have painkillers. Do you think I should take them?" Sounds familiar. Interrogator thinks, "Yes, but only what you need would be best. Should I call Dr. Lazarus?" Oh, no doubt. I have no doubt my curtain will close. But at least I know I will die at a time of my choosing in a way I choose, not a day before. I've known this for ten years now that I will die, and not very peacefully either. I've accepted my fate. Good luck, and you Higher Power(s) bless then. GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Thank you. This old man is indeed grateful. And I wish the ending you desire to occur when your story closes on the final page and the ink dries, and the man in the tower casts it over the sea, and out of sight upon the breeze. That is beautiful. Thank you. Over Kill feels something tingly but doesn't think anything of it. "Hrm. Should be fine." he says. The red spot near his temple does seem to be growing. He moves into a compartment in his left arm and pulls out a small array of needles. He starts to load what looks like a syringe of morphine. "This should do it. It always does." most of the drugs he carries are very addictive and in very high doses. I drew inspiration heavily from a new album by Trans Siberian Orchestra called Night Castle. Its a story about a soldier actually. I actually got a little flashback listening to it. Very moving. I like it too. the poem that is. Thank you. 'NIght Castle' is the song that inspired that one. I like playing it on the piano forte I warn you. I am about to become very drugged up very quickly. Understood. I am up for a little bit longer. I may go play a bit though. What sort of clinic do you run now IAH? Interrogator starts! "No, Over Kill!" It is not a clinic. Over Kill pauses. "Yes, sir?" he says, sas he stops mid-syringe filling. Interrogator rubs his throat. "Do you not think that is a bit much? I am radioing Dr. Lazarus." Interrogator says, "Dr. Lazarus, I am sorry to bother you, but I believe Over Kill needs medical attention." Over Kill pauses. "Its..worked in the past." he murmurs. "I dont need a doctor. Its not that bad, really." Over Kill says, " On my way." Interrogator shakes his head, "Yes, but Baroness said no unperscribed drugs from now on." No sooner does the radio go out, then Dr. Lazarus enters the area, her toolkit and medical kit in hand. She takes one look at Over Kill and shakes her head. "Put that away. Why didn't you call me?" Ahh. It is a private practice I run for the Brotherhood. Every member has a purpose, even in death, as a Brother will lift a shot glass to my memory and get drunk when I am gone. Ahh. Morbidly fascinating. I admit to wanting to know more. About the practice, or the purpose? Both, to be honest. I dabble in various hobbies. A real life Pretender. I do not watch much television. Queen likes that show. hrm. gotta idle. Ahh. He's a brilliant minded man who was taken to an agency as a child and basically used for his mind. He escaped into the real world and does various things - doctors, surgeons, the like - to help others while learning about the outside world. I will have to Google it when I am not so busy. Interrogator looks at the Doctor, "Do you know who perscribed him Morphine?" Are you there? Dr. Lazarus frowns. "Let me check the medtech logs. He normally uses it for deep injuries, and should be using the vicodin for smaller ones." she pauses. "Unless you've built a tollerance to it. Have you, Over Kill?" she asks as she moves to the back of the cyborg's head. "Going to open a dataport, and do an electronic scan. Then do a test on your organic parts. It shouldn't take more then a few moments." Over Kill sits still. "Um.. I um.. yes. Maybe took it more then necessary." he looks ashamed. Lazarus shakes her head. "Do not. I repeat. Do not do that again. Only take what I or your psychologist perscribes." she looks to Interrogator. "I'm sorry about this. He acts up." she checks the readings. "Oh my. Overheating around the cerebral cortex. If he let this go on much longer, he probably owuldn't be standing. Over Kill? Shut off your AI center. Rely only on your human parts until this heals. Use laptops for networking." Great. I have to reconect with the laptop. BRB. My typing is slow. Interrogator looks at Dr. Lazarus, "Thank you for comming." He then looks around, and satisfied nobody is listening, he whispers, "And thank you for covering for me earlier." Dr. Lazarus looks up from the files and smiles. "It is true. I am no longer in posession of the files. We are safe for now." she says. "Hrm. According to the files, there was a 25 minute level of high activity, here...and. Hrm. Looks like a rather severe panic attack. This unit is prone to mild hemmoraging where his connectors meet his cortex. I'll put him on a blood thinner and see if it heals up himself. Did he kill anyone?" she asks. Interrogator shakes his head, "The Alley-Viper he...she thought she was pregnant because she missed her period and a five year old pregnancy test gave a false positive... Dr. Lazarus lifts an eyeridge. "That should do it. I swear. As large as these BATs are they can be fragile when it comes to social behavior. He must care about her or something." she shakes her head. "Well, we'll get this worked out, right?" Interrogator sighs, "I am going to try to have her lectured and reassigned. Over Kill thought she might be killed...But that is a bit extreme, I think..." I have done all you asked. Interrogator whispers, "Did you add in the other units? Is she complete now?" Lazarus pauses. "Not yet. While I'm in here I'm going to make copies." she types a bit. "I don't know. I hope she's allright. She made mistakes. Over Kill looks like an adult but..." Interrogator nods, "I have heard there were drugs and alcohol involved..." Interrogator whispers, "Please do so immediately." Lazarus says. "I think they're both to blame." she types. "I have the AIS copied. Three and One are in stasis for transport." Interrogator nods and whispers, "Let me know when they have been added, please." GAME: Over Kill PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator thinks and whispers, "When it has been done, PM @QueenOfSpades, let her know, and apologise." Interrogator sighs, "I have tried to get her attention since I woke up and she has not responded..." Over Kill nods "I'll do what I can when I see her." he says. Lazarus nods. "This will clear up." Interrogator looks around again, "Good." He looks at the laptop, "Have you consided using a hands-free device, Over Kill?" Over Kill tilts his head. "Well I have one installed in my brain. Otherwise, I just have my laptop. I wouldn't mind going hands-free all the time." Interrogator nods, "I have everything voice activated in my helmet. That way I do not have to worry. I also have two seperate computers, one for Cobra and one for irc.dal.net, the Internet, and the Brotherhood. I still think that maybe if you both apologise with a PM and in public, she might respond to me..." Over Kill nods "Confirmed." he says. "I should build a backup helmet with a hud like that. I hate being offline. It.. its too quiet." Over Kill tilts his head. "I'd like that. I could let you onto the BATnet if you wish. Brainstorm has access. But I warn you. Most humans go mad within minutes with all the voices and connections." Interrogator cringes, "I better not then, unless I can figure out how to filter it somehow...Thank you, though." Over Kill smiles. "OI understand. Ask Bludd, he's been there." He pauses. "You should meet the girls someday though." Lazarus shakes her head. "Heeh. He trusts you. He doesn't let anyone meet 'the girls'." Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "You mean the Vectors?" Over Kill smiles. "Yes. They're almost...as advanced as I am. They impress me. They seem to have liked X better then me though. They're adjusting." Interrogator shrugs, "He was one of them. I do need to meet the girls. For some reason, I do not get nervous when they fly me. Usually, if I am not flying it, I get very nervous." <2of2> *connect* *connects* *connects* *connects* Mara has joined this channel. *connects* nc no, talking to stormwind, OK Hello, everyone. Hey, how are you? Hrm. Hello. Hello, Kamakura. I have been waiting for you. Sorry I'm slow. typing. Tryiong not to typo too muchs. <2of2> Greetings. How..do you know my callign? I know many things. And you can add to that knowledge... You should learn to type better. We are able to type quite well, after being on the internet most of our lives. I usually connect via the wireless in my brain. Its offline right now. Always thought your brain was offline, bud. allright. You know me. Who are you? You transmit everything you think, generally? That explains a lot. A seeker of very specific knowledge. Supposedly, your sensei was able to beat the Cobra Brainwave Scanner. Is that correct? I do.. sometimes accidentally. Why does that explain things? So the rumors say. I will not go into detail with strangers over the dalnet. Very wise of you. I just need to know if you would be willing to share the knowledge of how, and what you would charge to teach me, before we go further. *snicker* depends on who you are and why you want the information. .... What?! I wonder if he thinks we all live in his head. :> Hey, BATboy. Dont touch that. You'll go blind! :> I don't need to field these insults. I want to destroy Cobra as the world knows it with the information. I believe he has a Lady friend... SHUT UP IAM! I am trying to help, but I will be silent... You want to learn how to overcome the brainstorm scanner... to destroy Cobra with it? Are you in danger of them using it on you? Heeh. So he's getting some eh? Bet Mindbender's jealous :> Are not we all? Oh, yes, I saw the previous chat log, was.. quite educational. Why is my sex life so interesting to you humans? Perhaps we should forget I brought it up, hmmm? Hey man, AI's get smarter every day. Now, if Mindblunder'd build a hot chick AI with an interest in hot blooded Americans, I know a couple of guys..and girls that'd be happy to show it the way to freedom :> instead they keep building zombie BATs. Oh no this is great. Its fun to watch him flip out and kill people :> are you in an immediate threat? Interrogator facepalms. I do not require immediate extraction, if that is what you are getting at. I just need to know how to beat it... we'd need to meet face to face to discuss this, I think. It'd be better that way. Some things can only be ...taught in person. Very well, where shall we meet then? Interrogator motions Over Kill to follow him. He goes to his room, grabs his machine gun and some extra clips. So long as he's somewhere that it doesn't bother anyone that I like. Tsk, tsk. What happened to morals and ethics? Good point, good point. I'll leave it be ;> where's convenient for you? Over Kill follows along. "Sir? Is there a problem?" Interrogator whispers to Over Kill, "Kamakura has agreed to meet with me and teach me how to beat the Brainwave Scanner. I will need to borrow your best Vector, if I may?" It does not matter to me. Over Kill nods "Vector six." he calls.. then he types, accessing the BATnet through the computer. "Be fueled up and ready to go at any minute. Interrogator is going to take you. Be good to him. No barrel rolls." He nods. "She is ready." Continent? Interrogator nods, "Thank you, Over Kill." As I said, it does not matter to me. I would prefer to meet as soon as possible, though. Over Kill smiles. "Treat her well. Do you need me to accompany you?" In a moment, a blue vector lands Gently. She transmits. "Greetings, Interrogator. Where to?" Miami. Its about as close to the island as I can get, if you need to get from there to here. Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "No, Over Kill. I think it is best you stay here. Thank you, Six. We go to Miami." Interrogator enters the Vector and says, "Please be stealthy about it." Who said anything about an Island? The vector transmits. "Will keep low cloud cover and let you go outside Dade county. WIll call cab to meet you." it seems like she's done this before. Interrogator nods, "Thank you, Six." Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. Let me see. You need to figure out the brainwave scanner quick. You're being secretive. You don't need extraction. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. Unless I've figured something out wrong, you work with the snakes? Maybe the Brotherhood is being threatened, have you thought of that? Meet me at T'ang Dojo, two blocks southeast of of the holocaust memorial in south beach. We'll discuss more in person. Which brotherhood do you mean? I will meet you there. .....sex life? Sorry man I think you missed the BAT sex. How did it go in Texas? The T'jang dojo is a small, family owned martial arts center, offset from a shopping mall. Not the place you'd expect to find real ninjas at 3am, but... there's one there now. Kamakura is out of his uniform today, dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. He sits at a small table, set for tea for two. He awaits a visitor calmly, face set. "If this is Tommy again, I'm going to kill him." he mutters to himself as he types on a laptop. Interrogator exits a cab after paying the driver. He is wearing a drab Sub-Saharan African robe with a deep hood and sleeves that go past his hands. He looks around... it went well. I managed to secure a quantity of energon before playing with my prey. Interrogator spots the Dojo and wanders in, trying to look casual. He is alert for an ambush... GAME: Kamakura FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Ah. That is good. Was it fun? Indeed it was. Kamakura Stands from the table when he sees a masked face. "Allright.. Storm Shadow, I take it?" he asks. "This isn't the first time you know... please. Take a seat." At the mention of the name 'Storm Shadow', Interrogator takes a step back and looks around... Kamakura frowns at this. He raises his sleeve, revealing his tattoo. "Don't worry man." he says gently. "Just us Arakisage. Just us sword brothers here. I rented this place from a friend of mine that runs a dojo down here. No cameras, nothing. You're safe here." Interrogator relaxes, chuckles and says in an accentless voice, "I have Blade Brothers, but you are not one of them." Kamakura frowns a bit. He is unarmed, and has told a potential enemy he is alone. He suddenly fears he's made a horrible mistake. "You see my face, and know my idendity. You have me at a disadvantage.." he murmurs. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Interrogator turns sideways, to keep an eye on Kamakura, and makes sure nobody can see in. Satisfied they can not, he slowly reaches up and pulls the hood back. The Dojo was chosen for a reason. There's only two doors in- the front door, and the back, and absolutely no windows. He knew he was meeting with a possibly fugitive and took quite the risk. When he sees who it is, he narrows his eyes and backs into a fighting position. "You.." Interrogator cocks his head, "Yes, me. Can we still conduct business?" Kamakura nods "Y..yes. I can't say you're what I expected." he says. "Allright, lets start with..." he seems a little off his game. He's a bit surprised at the outcome. "Okay. Why do you need this information? One would think a guy like you would have the owner's manual." Interrogator sighs, "The only way it makes sense is that Dr. Mindbender is a paranoid genius and has never let me near it. Even when we all file in to watch him use it, I have to stand in a special place where I can not see the controls or the monitors." Kamakura nods "That makes perfect sense. You guys are always after one another.." he says, relaxing his posture a bit. "And I can see why you need to learn how to counter it. Is there another Cobra Coup in the works?" he asks. Interrogator smirks, "How much of this are you going to tell everyone, first?" Kamakura mutters "Against better judgement, this is between you and me for now." he starts. "What exactly is going on?" "Good." Interrogator says with a smile in his voice. "You are right to assume a Coup." Kamakura smiles softly "It wouldn't be the first." he says. "Though normally, people go to my sensai for this. You're probably looking for him, aren't you?" Interrogator shrugs, "If you could arrange a meeting between us, I would appreciate it greatly. You were just the one I figured out was a member of G.I. Joe first." Kamakura pauses. "I can try. He's been hard to contact recently." He says. "May be quicker to go through me, but I don't know as much as he does about it. Never been through it myself." he admits. "I can show you what I know. But ...have you ever studied the eastern arts? Interrogator cocks his head, "I am a Taoist, though not from birth. I know how to use the claw I wear." Kamakura nods "I see. What exactly does that claw do, or. shouldn't I ask?" Interrogator says amusedly, "It is just a simple, little Tiger Claw. It is deadlier than brass knuckles, though I wear a pair of those too." Kamakura smiles. "Nice." he says, honestly impressed. "Though I bet I could teach you new ways to use it. Anyways, lets see. About the scanner. I know of a few people that have been through it and able to resist. There's Snake-Eyes of course. The Baroness. Destro. Zartan. Billy. Seems the only two that haven't been in the contraption are the King Snake himself and Mindblunder." he says. "All I know about it is what I've been taught. It creates a mindscape of your own mind, filled with your memories. The people behind the machine can alter those memories, semi-permanantly on some people." he pauses. "What you have to learn to do.. now this is the tricky part form what I get.. is.. you have to guide those thoughts to where you want them to go, not where the controller does. Its a battel of the wills- a painful one at that. And somewhat addictive." he shudders. "So how close are you to being a victim of it?" Interrogator sighs deeply, "It all comes down to how long people can keep their mouths closed. I could return, and be taken into custody, to be perfectly honest." Kamakura frowns "What exactly did you do to anger the snakes, Interrogator?" he asks. "It's weird to call a guy by his job you know." "The less you know, the better. For everyone." Interrogator says sagely. Kamakura nods "Yeah, I figured as much." he says. "You ever tried deep trance meditation?" he asks. Meditation for Taoists is different than the rest of the Eastern Religions. Instead of focusing on one thing, we let everrything float by. Kind of like slow-moving clouds. I do not really know how to describe it. I am familiar with hypnosis though. To me 'Deep Trance' and 'Meditation' are two separate states of mind." Interrogator explains. Kamakura smiles kindly. "Sounds like we could exchange techniques." he says. "It may be easier if you can trance yourself out. If you can control your body functions. I know Snakes has.. well hes stopped his own heart before to escape it. Man.. its not something for us beginners. Maybe you have some techniques that can help that along." he offers. Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Yes, and they would not expect it from me, as I have no real Eastern Martial Arts training." Kamakura nods "This is why I'm helping you." he explains. "These coups are normally between Cobra Commander and Destro. In the past, you've usually backed Destro. Lesser of two evils." 'Yes, but this time, I want it over with. I want everyone free of that damned machine and able to live the lives they want to live. I would let them too, in exchange for them never comming after me, or Cobra." Interroagtor replies. "I would even be willing to throw in a lifetime of free therapy." Kamakura widens his eyes. "You of all people want everyone free of the brainscanner.." he pauses. "How many cobras are under its influence? How many of them will attack their masters?" Interrogator growls evilly, "I want that machine destroyed." He calms himself, rubs his troat, and continues, "Who would they attack? Cobra Commander? Dr. Mindbender? Think about it, Kamakura..." Kamakura pauses. "Maybe we should target the machine itself instead of trying to overtake it. You know an infil expert." he smiles. "I know someone who can get me in quick. We can help one another." Interrogator shakes his head, "No. My way involves a longer waiting time, but I am the one who risks losing everything. Besides, I planned on eliminating Cobra Commander and Dr. Mindbender myself." Kamakura nods "If you wish. I'll help you as best I can. Do you need...amnesty in the process? I can let Hawk know.." Interrogator thinks, "How would that work? I am already a Russian citizen, and a Cobra citizen. I am sure that if I free Destro and Baroness, they would make me a citizen in their respective countries, too. Besides, the Brotherhood would frown on me receiving any offical help from the American Government..." Kamakura pauses. "I wonder how long those two have been under cobra's control.. and storm shadow. He'd come ..home too.." he pasuses. "This will change the world, Interrogator. I will help as best I can." pose nods and says gratefully, "All I need you to do is keep your mouth shut, for now. If I am captured by G.I. Joe, I expect you to only tell the bare minimum of people my plans, so I will be able to carry them out successfully." Interrogator nods and says gratefully, "All I need you to do is keep your mouth shut, for now. If I am captured by G.I. Joe, I expect you to only tell the bare minimum of people my plans, so I will be able to carry them out successfully." Kamakura pauses. "Shoudl I let the joes know about your plan? Maybe they can help you too." he offers. No. As I said before, the Brotherhood would not like it. My main contact did not like the fact I had to contact you, as it stands." Interrogator replies. Kamakura nods. "I'll inform a minimum of command." He syas. "That is all." he says. "In the meantime..I'll see what I cna do to teach you. Just in case." Interrogator cocks his head, "I believe you have helped enough, unless you can teach me something I can not learn how to do myself?" Kamakura frowns. "I wish I had more information, Interrogator." he says. "Like I said. I haven't been in the wretched device. I don't know if what I've learned can block it." Interrogator nods, "All I can do is try. Though if you absolutely must tell your Command, and your Sensei or another Master agrees to teach me, PM me on irc. You might have to try multiple times, as I have a weird sleep schedule." Kamakura nods "I will try. If I can't find you, do you have anyone you trust? Stupid question but.." Interrogator laughs, "Nobody who wouldn't shoot you on sight, unfortunately." He puts the hood back up. "I believe I better go. I do not dare be gone too long..." I will meet at the drop off point and return. Do not respond to this message. Um.. ? Kamakura nods "Farewell. Keep in touch." he says. he turns away to try to think of how to report this. Interrogator makes sure his disguise is perfect, and then exits the building. He hails a cab and is gone. Middle East - Asia/Arabia The Birthplace of Human Civilization. Along the Tigris and Euphrates rivers the first human cities were formed. Jericho, the oldest continually occupied human city on the planet, is in this region. Like Egypt, these are the lands of the Bible: Israel, Lebanon, Jordan. Modern ears will recognize the names of Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, as well as smaller countries such as Yemen or Qatar. Once the birthplace of human civilization, this region is now home to some of the richest nations on earth, such as Kuwait and Saudi Arabia. Lastly, Turkey is the land of Istanbul, formerly Constantinople, home of the Holy Roman Empire. Vector Six lands, and Interrogator exits. "Thank you, Six." He says to the Vector as she flies off to join her sisters. He removes the robe and goes to his room. Once there, he removes his weapon harness, lies on the bed, and begins practicing lowering his heart rate... category:Logs